1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to dispensers of paper from a roll and, more particularly, to a paper dispenser especially adapted for cutting off sheets of paper from the roll.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dispensing of paper from a roll of paper to obtain a sheet of paper is well known in the art. Throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to dispensing sheets of paper from a paper roll, and the following U.S. patents are representative of some of those innovations: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,881,675, 6,003,668, 6,068,118, and 6,213,424. More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,675 discloses a portable paper dispenser apparatus which has a top portion and a bottom portion. The paper that is dispensed is dispensed from the top portion of the apparatus. Once the paper is dispensed, if it is not immediately removed from the area, the paper can fall to the floor, and, in the process of falling, can become folded or crumpled. In this respect, it would be desirable if a portable paper dispenser apparatus were provided in which paper is dispensed near the floor to prevent crumpling or folding of the dispensed paper.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,003,668 discloses a portable paper dispenser apparatus which include two side handles, each one being located at a respective end of the apparatus. As a result, two hands are needed for carrying the apparatus. For convenience and efficiency in carrying a portable paper dispenser apparatus, it would be desirable if the apparatus included a single handle, extending longitudinally along the longitudinal axis of the apparatus, so that the apparatus can easily be carried with one hand.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,068,118 discloses a portable paper dispenser apparatus wherein the paper is toilet paper which is generally perforated along predetermined lines of paper sheet separation. No provision is made for use of a cutting implement for cutting the paper off of the roll. In many environments, the paper on the roll is not perforated, so it is necessary to use a cutting implement to cut a sheet of paper off of the roll. In this respect, it would be desirable if a portable paper dispenser apparatus were provided which included a guide for a cutting implement.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,213,424 discloses a towelette dispensing apparatus which includes an electric motor and a complex arrangement of rollers for guiding the paper off of the roll. For purposes of simplicity and economy, it would be desirable if a portable paper dispenser apparatus were provided which need not employ an electric motor and need not employ an arrangement of rollers for guiding the paper off of the roll.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,635,362 may be of interest for its disclosure of a cutting apparatus in which an cutting implement is used to cut a sheet of paper. It does not appear that this apparatus is used for cutting paper off of a roll.
Still other features would be desirable in a portable paper dispenser apparatus. The current method for a contractor to dispense paper is to roll it on the floor and cut it. This can be cumbersome, as the roll or paper has a tendency to roll around on the floor. In this respect, it would be desirable if a portable paper dispenser apparatus were provided that avoids the need for a contractor to roll paper on the floor and cut it on the floor. Moreover, when the roll of paper is cut by free hand, the cut isn't always straight. In this respect, it would be desirable if a portable paper dispenser apparatus were provided which has a cutting guide, thereby avoiding the need to cut paper by free hand. In addition, currently, the cutting edge of the knife can come into contact with the floor, or a person, thereby damaging the floor or injuring the person. In this respect, it would be desirable if a portable paper dispenser apparatus were provided which prevents the cutting knife from contacting the floor or a person when the paper is cut.
Often, when cutting paper, two implements are essential to be at hand: a cutting implement; and a tape measure for measuring the paper to be cut. In this respect, it would be desirable if a portable paper dispenser apparatus were provided which included provisions for carrying a cutting implement and a tape measure on the apparatus.
Currently, a contractor often employs loose rolls of paper on the floor. Such loose rolls of paper can roll around on the floor, causing a safety hazard. In this respect, it would be desirable if a portable paper dispenser apparatus were provided which prevents a roll of paper from rolling around on the floor.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use portable paper dispenser apparatuses, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a portable paper dispenser apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) dispenses paper near the floor; (2) includes a single handle, extending longitudinally along the longitudinal axis of the apparatus, so that the apparatus can easily be carried with one hand; (3) includes a guide for a cutting implement; (4) does not need the use of an electric motor or an arrangement of rollers for guiding the paper off of the roll; (5) avoids the need for a contractor to roll paper on the floor and cut it on the floor; (6) has a cutting guide, thereby avoiding the need to cut paper by free hand; (7) prevents the cutting knife from contacting the floor or a person when the paper is cut; (8) includes provisions for carrying a cutting implement and a tape measure on the apparatus; and (9) prevents a roll of paper from rolling around on the floor.
The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique portable paper dispenser apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.